The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A variety of portable user devices provide wireless network connectivity. Various features of a device often compete for space on the device. For example, the available space for a tactile interface may be sized relative to display requirements. Further, the ability to customize a device may be limited to changing display options on a fixed set of hardware associated with the device. Additionally, as technology evolves, the device may require significant modifications or complete replacement to remain relevant to the evolving technology.